Espérer
by Malu Chan
Summary: Porque ele ainda se culpava... Sentia solidão e se culpava. E precisava de esperança. Esperança de que um dia pudesse ser feliz... .Sirius/Hermione.


**Título:** Espérer  
**Autor:** Malu Chan  
**Sinopse:** Porque ele ainda se culpava... Sentia solidão e se culpava. E precisava de esperança. Esperança de que um dia pudesse ser feliz...  
**Capa (é só retirar os espaços):** http: // i222 . photobucket . com / albums / dd284 / MaluNiiSan / Esprer . jpg  
**Ship:** Sirius Black/Hermione Granger  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Observação:** Fic escrita para o I Challenge Sirius e Hermione do 6V. _Linha:_ 1. "O que torna uma pessoa feliz?" Lestat de Lioncourt. _Itens:_ 11. Cigarros / 13. Morte / 16. NC17.

N/A 1: Thanks especialíssimo à Flá, que me fez escrever para cá.

N/A 2: A letra da música (que não está completa nem totalmente em ordem) é "Vilarejo", Marisa Monte

* * *

**Espérer¹  
**_Por Malu Chan_

Sirius se acomodou na poltrona, tragando o cigarro lentamente. Toda vez que Harry e Rony saíam em missão para o Departamento dos Aurores era a mesma história: ele ficava sozinho no apartamento que dividia com o afilhado e o melhor amigo deste, começava a relembrar dos seus tempos em Azkaban e acabava por fumar milhares de cigarros.

Jogou a bituca no cinzeiro já cheio e acendeu outro, observando as cores do céu pela janela. O dia estava terminando e os matizes de laranja, rosa e vermelho eram um espetáculo que ele gostava de admirar. Eles eram a única coisa que o puxavam da imensa solidão que ardia em seu peito. Eram eles que o lembravam de que estava vivo e, principalmente, livre.

Ele terminou o outro cigarro, jogando os restos junto com os outros. Deitou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e olhou para o teto, suspirando. Por que doía tanto? James, Lily, Remus... Todos eles mortos, tudo por sua culpa...

Sua culpa...

_- É tudo sua culpa! – as vozes giravam na sua cabeça, num redemoinho que o deixou confuso. Olhos verdes e cabelos vermelhos foram substituídos por cabelos pretos despenteados e imagem de pomos de ouro, que também foram rapidamente substituídos, mas dessa vez por algo que lembrava um lobo e uivos. – É sua culpa! Por sua causa estamos mortos, Black! Você podia ter nos defendido! – Então ele reconheceu os três amigos, que giravam cada vez mais rápido ao seu redor. O moreno tentou se explicar, mas eles não o deixavam falar. – É sua culpa! – tudo virou um borrão e ele tentou gritar, sua voz saindo como um com rasgante naquela confusão de vozes e cores._

Sirius caiu do sofá gritando e somente então percebeu que estava sonhando. Tinha dormido na poltrona por muito tempo, a julgar pela escuridão no apartamento e o silêncio na rua. Deu a si mesmo alguns minutos para se recuperar do susto e da horrível sensação que subia pela sua garganta. Respirou fundo e tentou clarear a mente, se forçando a não pensar no que acontecera_. Não era sua culpa... não era..._

Caminhou até o quarto repetindo o mantra mentalmente, tomou um gole do frasco na sua mesa de cabeceira e deitou na cama, sem medo de reviver o sonho. A Poção para Dormir sem Sonhar lhe garantiria pelo menos isso: uma noite de sono tranqüilo.

**x.x**

Ele andou pelo Beco sozinho. Mesmo depois da Guerra, de ter sua inocência provada e seus "serviços" conhecidos as pessoas ainda tinham medo dele. Medo de que ele fosse realmente um louco assassino, medo de que os anos que ele tinha passado em Azkaban haviam o enlouquecido... Medo... As pessoas ali sempre teriam _medo_ dele...

Ele caminhou até a "Gemialidades Weasley", procurando por um pouco de companhia, mas a loja ainda estava fechada. Não quis esperar e andou mais um pouco, desaparatando em seu apartamento depois de um tempo.

Londres o estava sufocando e ele precisava se libertar. Aquela cidade lhe trazia más lembranças. _Aquele país _o sufocava.

Harry ainda ficaria dois meses fora e ele precisava de algo para fugir, escapar. Acendeu um cigarro e decidiu que precisava de férias daquele lugar.

Então foi o que ele fez: _saiu de férias_.

**x.x**

A pequena cidade universitária onde ele se instalara parecia um lugar agradável. _Espérer_... Esperança era o que ele precisava encontrar. Esperança de um dia poder, finalmente, dormir em paz sem se culpar intimamente pelas mortes dos melhores amigos.

_Há um vilarejo ali_

_Onde Areja um vento bom_

Caminhou por entre as árvores, respirando o ar puro. Sentou-se num banco da praça e acendeu um cigarro. Tragou, deixando seus pensamentos vagarem até o nome da cidade: _Espérer_... Ele sabia que já tinha ouvido em algum lugar, mas, por mais que forçasse a memória, ele não se lembrava de onde.

Voltou ao pequeno chalé onde estava hospedado, tomou um banho e saiu para jantar em algum lugar ali perto. Enquanto caminhava, podia notar a diferença das pessoas com relação a ele: já não era mais um nome conhecido que despertava medo.

Era somente mais um turista desconhecido, caminhando pela rua. Sem ninguém se esquivando, olhando torto ou sorrindo falso.

Ele era somente... _alguém_...

E sorriu quando percebeu isso. Sorriu verdadeiramente, como há muito não o fazia. Enfim, talvez pudesse ter um pouco de paz para esquecer...

**x.x**

Entrou num pequeno restaurante que a recepcionista do chalé havia indicado, procurando por um local vazio. O local estava cheio, mas ele nem mesmo teve tempo para correr os olhos por tudo.

- Sirius!

Ele encontrou uma garota acenando entusiasmadamente para ele, mas ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto em algum lugar. Mesmo assim se aproximou e somente a reconheceu quando já estava bem perto. Ele arregalou os olhos. Há quanto tempo não se viam? Quatro, cinco anos?

E como ele pôde não reconhecê-la? Olhos cor de avelã, cabelos ondulados caindo suavemente pelas costas, roupas trouxas...

- Hermione? – Ele sorriu enquanto se sentava. – Há quanto tempo! Mas o que você faz aqui?

- Eu? – ela riu alegremente e ele pôde reparar o quanto ela estava bonita. Mudara muito nesses anos que eles não se viram. – Eu moro aqui! Vai me dizer que Rony e Harry não lhe contaram?

O homem franziu a testa. Ele se recordou vagamente de uma conversa que ouvira dos dois garotos sobre Hermione se mudando de universidade... – Ah! Claro! Sabia que já tinha ouvido o nome dessa cidade em algum lugar! Harry e Rony realmente comentaram algo sobre você mudar de universidade, mas acho que não prestei real atenção em toda a conversa deles... Então me conte: o que te fez mudar da badalada Paris para vir estudar numa humilde cidadezinha francesa?

O sorriso dela se alargou. – Bom, eu continuo estudando medibruxaria, mas aqui, nós estudamos tanto medicina bruxa quanto trouxa. É um projeto, na verdade. Eu e mais quatro colegas do curso, lá da Universidade de Paris, aceitamos ser pequenos ratinhos de laboratório para ver se poderia dar certo. E como aqui em Espére temos uma universidade que é bruxa e trouxa ao mesmo tempo, viemos para cá!

- Desejam alguma coisa senhores? – o garçom os encarava com um sorriso no rosto.

- No momento, somente um vinho, por favor – respondeu Hermione. – Se quiser comer, Sirius, vá em frente, mas fiquei de esperar uma amiga.

- Não se preocupe comigo – e se virou para o garçom. – O mesmo que ela, por favor.

Ela falava entusiasticamente do curso, e eles ficaram assim alguns momentos, conversando amenidades. Oh, quantos anos haviam se passado desde a última conversa que tiveram? A garota sempre foi uma boa amiga e, principalmente depois da morte de Remus, se tornou uma pessoa muito querida para ele.

- Mas e quanto a você, Sirius? O que faz num lugarzinho ermo como esse? – ela perguntou, depois de alguns minutos.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. – Londres estava me sufocando – confessou num sussurro. – Eu estava sozinho, Mi, completamente sozinho... Todos se esquivando de mim, todos me evitando... Meus garotos saíram em uma missão e vão ficar dois meses fora – ele olhou para a taça de vinho em sua mão. – Meus fantasmas voltaram – soltou, ainda olhando para baixo.

O silêncio perdurou por algum tempo. Sirius arriscou olhar para cima. E então ele percebeu o quão pouco conhecia aquela menina. Saberia dizer o que Harry pensava somente pela forma com que ele suspirava. Já Hermione era diferente: por mais que ele encarasse seu rosto, sua expressão permanecia impassível. Pelo menos até ela mesma suspirar e pousar a mão em seu braço.

- Oh, Sirius... Por quanto sofrimento você teve que passar?

- Não consigo me livrar da culpa, Mi... Ela me corrói por dentro! Eu podia ter salvado a todos. Não deveria ter trocado de lugar com Peter, não deveria ter desconfiado de Remus naquela época! E eu tinha que proteger Remus naquela missão! Eu devia ter feito isso! Eu... eu...

- Shh... Sirius se acalme – ela acariciava o braço dele firmemente. – Não foi culpa sua, você sabe! Pare de se martirizar com isso... Nenhum deles te culparia, você sabe disso! E você sabe que fez tudo que podia e deveria, então pare!

- Eu sei... Mas... é.. é... é tão difícil... – o moreno arfou pesadamente, os olhos marejados. Respirou com força, tentando se acalmar. Seus batimentos cardíacos voltavam ao normal e ele arriscou olhar para ela novamente. – Me perdoe – disse simplesmente. – É que não gosto de ficar sozinho por muito tempo.

A castanha sorriu levemente. – Ninguém gosta.

**x.x**

O jantar fora mais animado do que a conversa que tiveram. A amiga de Hermione, Mary Mcdonald, era uma menina loira, mais baixa do que a morena e muito divertida. Ao final da noite, depois de algumas boas risadas, Sirius já se sentia mais animado.

Andando pela rua com a mulher, o moreno reparou em alguns detalhes sobre Hermione que haviam lhe fugido quando estavam sentados. Ela havia crescido um pouco e os cabelos não eram mais cheios, agora caíam em ondas, suavemente, e haviam crescido, já tendo passado da metade das costas dela.

E as roupas que usava também mudaram. A garota que antes somente usava calças _jeans,_ camisetas e tênis, agora vestia uma saia preta, botas e uma blusa de manga que ficava incrivelmente sensual nela...

- Hey, Sirius... Onde está hospedado?

- Em um chalé, aqui perto. Fica a umas duas quadras daqui, naquela direção. Se não me engano, se chama... hum... _Village_.

- Ah certo... já ouvi falar algumas vezes, mas nunca fui até lá... Mas eu estava pensando em uma coisa: porque você não fica no meu apartamento? Além de não precisar pagar por estadia, eu poderia lhe fazer companhia enquanto estivesse em casa...

- Agradeço-lhe a oferta, cara Srta. Granger – ele disse com um sorriso. – Mas não poderei aceitá-la. Não gostaria de lhe tirar a liberdade ou lhe incomodar de alguma outra forma.

- Pare com isso... – ela lhe deu um tapa leve no braço e os dois sorriram juntos. - Eu passo a maior parte do dia fora de casa na verdade, pois fico muito ocupada entre a faculdade e a residência no hospital... mas eu lhe ofereci isso porque estou preocupada com você. Pelo menos assim, terei como saber o que está fazendo de perto.

- Você ainda não desistiu dessa mania de cuidar de todos, Mi?

- Na verdade... Não! – ela riu marotamente e ele a acompanhou. Sentia-se mais leve.

**x.x**

Hermione entrou no apartamento bocejando. Ela sempre voltava do plantão sentindo dores nas costas e morrendo de sono. _Ossos do ofício..._

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela da sala, batendo na cortina branca e se espalhando pela sala, formando um quadro bonito, mas algo ali estava diferente. Parecia... enevoada...

Franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça: estava tão cansada que nem enxergava direito mais.

_Na varanda, quem descansa_

_Vê o horizonte deitar no chão_

A luz era um consolo bem-vindo para ele. Tragou lentamente, piscando os olhos diante do ofuscamento provocado pelo sol. Cinzas se uniram aos restos de cigarros que entupiam o cinzeiro já cheio... Ele não conseguia parar, não podia parar, não queria parar...

Não queria ter que lembrar.

_Morte._

_Sangue espalhado pela chão. Ele deveria ter ficado para trás, junto com Remus! Eles eram parceiros, estavam ali para proteger um ao outro e agora seu melhor amigo estava morto..._

- Sirius? – os olhos embaçados dele estavam fora de foco quando se voltaram para ela. – Oh, Sirius! O que foi que aconteceu com você? – a morena lamentou por ele, pela dor que ele estava sentindo, por tudo que acontecera.

- Minha poção para Dormir sem Sonhar acabou.

A constatação despida de emoções a chocou. Ela pegou o cigarro que estava entre os dedos dele e jogou-o no cinzeiro com o resto. Sentou no chão e o puxou contra si.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou baixinho, para que somente ele pudesse ouvir. E eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até que a respiração dele ficasse fraca. Dormira.

Com um movimento de varinha, Hermione levitou o outro corpo e o colocou na cama, deixando a porta aberta, caso ele precisasse de algo. Foi para seu próprio quarto e suspirou.

Será que um dia ele se permitiria esquecer e se feliz?

**x.x**

_Pra acalmar o coração_

_Lá o mundo tem razão_

_Terra de heróis, lares de mãe_

_Paraíso se mudou para lá_

Ela mexeu a colher dentro do líquido escuro e inalou o aroma de café lentamente. O barulho de passos atraiu seu olhar para o homem parado na porta e Hermione se permitiu sorrir. Sirius também parecia ter dormido bastante.

- Que horas são?

- Três da tarde, dorminhoco – zombou ela. – Quer um café?

- Obrigado – ela estendeu a xícara a ele, que fez um único movimento para pegá-la, sem sair do batente. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até ele resolver falar novamente. – O que fez comigo hoje de manhã?

As sobrancelhas dela franziram-se lentamente. – Nada, por quê?

- Há anos que eu não consigo dormir sem uma poção para Dormir sem Sonhar – a mão dele a puxou para si e os braços a envolveram firmemente. A xícaras de ambos caíram no chão e ficaram por lá, esquecidas. – Há tanto tempo não me sinto como hoje, Hermione! Tão seguro, quente... Perdoado... Por favor, me conte o que você fez!

Os olhos dele beiravam o desespero de quem não entende o que está acontecendo e não sabe o que fazer. Ela sentiu pena e se deixou ser abraçada novamente. – Eu não fiz nada. Eu só te perdoei, há muito tempo, todos nós te perdoamos, Sirius. Só falta você perceber isso e se perdoar. Hoje você começou a entender!

Ele se soltou bruscamente e saiu da cozinha, andando a esmo pelo apartamento. – COMO? Como eu posso me perdoar, Hermione? ME DIZ COMO? – ele estava transtornado. – EU MATEI MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS! ELES COINFIAVAM EM MIM COM SUAS VIDAS E EU OS MATEI PORQUE NÃO PUDE PROTEGE-LOS! – ele puxou os próprios cabelos e se ajoelhou na sala, soltando um urro, muito parecido com um uivo.

A morena se ajoelhou do lado e passou as mãos nas costas do outro. – Você precisa entender de uma vez, Sirius Black: ninguém te culpa pelo que aconteceu com Lílian e James, muito menos pelo que aconteceu com Remus. Nós estávamos em meio a uma guerra, baixas eram inevitáveis! Todos ficamos tristes com o que aconteceu, mas nós sobrevivemos e precisamos continuar e viver! Viver para honrar aqueles que deram suas vidas por nós, porque era exatamente isso que eles gostariam que fizéssemos! Ou você realmente acha que seus três melhores amigos gostariam de te ver assim, anos depois sofrendo a se culpando pelo que aconteceu com eles? – os dois agora já estavam sentados no chão da sala, olhando firmemente um para o outro. – Deixe suas angústias de lado, pois elas não te fazem bem.

O homem respirou fundo e balançou lentamente a cabeça. – Mas eu não vou conseguir sozinho.

Hermione se aproximou lentamente dele, ficando há alguns centímetros de distância. – Você não estará.

E depois o beijou.

**x.x**

A sensação de um corpo contra o seu foi como um choque. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não ficava junto de ninguém que, quando Hermione o beijou, ele simplesmente não conseguiu resistir.

Não podia parar.

_Tem um verdadeiro amor_

_Para quando você for_

Ele deitou a garota lentamente na cama e se entreolharam. Ambos estavam arfantes, vermelhos. – Você quer isso? – a voz dele estava rouca.

Hermione achou sexy. E assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente. – Quero...

O choque das línguas foi intenso, desesperado. As roupas foram retiradas em ânsia, os corpos nus atritados com prazer. As mãos não paravam, parecendo estar em todo o lugar; as línguas, também.

Sirius desceu a língua pelo pescoço dela lentamente, observando as reações dela atentamente. Ele tocou com a ponta da língua um dos mamilos enquanto acariciava o outro seio com a mão. Torturava-a lentamente, vendo-a arfar ao contato, pedir por mais.

Mas ela resolveu reverter o jogo. Puxou a cabeça dele para cima, e o beijou duramente. Tocou os braços dele, as mãos deslizando pelas costas, arranhando-o lentamente. O deixando cada vez mais excitado.

E então ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas, puxando-o para si. E ele se sentiu realmente desesperado. Entrou nela com força, parando só porque a viu engasgar. Esperou a respiração dela voltar o normal e se moveu lentamente.

Os suspiros e gemidos foram ficando mais altos à medida que eles aumentavam o ritmo dos quadris, se impulsionando um contra o outro, buscando mais contato.

E, de repente, a explosão. Os sentidos do homem ficaram turvos e ele sentiu ondas passando pelo seu corpo. A adrenalina corria pelo seu corpo, fazendo se sentir vivo, mas relaxado.

Hermione esperou que o aturdimento na cabeça dele passasse, mas logo também cobrou sua parte, voltando a mexer o quadril. E eles continuaram até ela também explodir.

Os dois desabaram na cama, sonolentos.

**x.x**

– Fique aqui comigo, Sirius.

_Sonhos semeando o mundo real_

_Toda gente cabe lá_

_Palestina, Shangri-lá_

E ele ficou. E não teve mais pesadelos.

Se perdoou.

**x.x**

¹"_Espérer_", segundo o tradutor on-line do Google, significa "Esperança", em francês.


End file.
